De mañanas placenteras
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: En una agradable mañana de primavera una muerte gloriosa los conduce al nirvana.
**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos. El universo Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fukimaji. Imagen: Pixiv Id= 64318. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

Escrito para _"el mes de drabbles"_ del grupo de FB AoKaga 5x10 por _el miércoles de lemmon_.

 **Advertencias:** Lemmon o Smut (en realidad creo que es lime).

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 _ **De mañanas placenteras**_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

* * *

Rayos de sol colándose por la ventana. Apacible mañana de primavera; aire fresco. Recostado disfruta dormitando.

Besos como aletas de mariposa vuelan por su espalda en un viaje migratorio. Sus pies acariciados en un jugueteo travieso. Dedos, largos y callosos, tentando van y vienen aproximándose a lugares peligrosos debajo de su espalda.

El hombre suspira mitad satisfacción mitad protesta, divido entre la complacencia y la pereza. Sin embrago, disfruta, mientras esos labios que llegaron a su destino besan y mordisquean sus nalgas con movimientos aletargados y sensuales; calmos sin romper el equilibrio en su descanso, suspira enterrando su cabeza entre la almohada que no es suya y se aferra intoxicándose de ese picante aroma. La muerde al tiempo que un digito se abre paso entre (su ahora) ansiosa entrada. Se deja hacer demasiado complacido para despabilarse. ¿Por qué hacerlo mientras lo adoran buscando placer?

Lo muerden en la unión del cuello y el hombro reafirmando su vínculo. —¡Ah! —grita. Apenas audible cuando el miembro erecto hace su camino por su canal con firmeza y lentitud, haciéndolo muy consciente de él, tentándolo a desear más. Alza las caderas un poco más despierto como respuesta, entretanto expone el cuello a esa dentadura que no lo abandona. Tan satisfactorio, tan placentero. Se arquea a aquel cuerpo al sentirlo dentro por completo, palpitando, aprieta su esfínter, llamándolo. Abandona su consciencia con el golpeteo de esas bolas en su culo, estremeciéndose con las caricias de esos vellos. Así o más unidos; Lo quiere todo. Lo anhela.

Se ondula. Aprieta, suelta y vuelve a apretar cuando esa palpitante carne comienza a retirarse, a punto de protestar por su salida completa, gime: —Mmm…—. Enterrada profunda en él. Húmeda lengua acariciada las marcas de los dientes, mientras el pene azota sus paredes y ocasionalmente estimula su próstata.

Así comienza ese viaje aletargado y sensual hacia el éxtasis.

Kagami y Aomine se entregan a sus instintos, dejando su naturaleza alfa y omega hacer su parte, y sus sentimientos los expresan en besos y caricias.

En una agradable mañana de primavera una muerte gloriosa los conduce al nirvana.

II

* * *

Olfatea, instintivo como solo él, el aroma agradable del desayuno. Abre apenas un ojo, la sonrisa de su tigre tan radiante como siempre lo deslumbra. Le roba el aliento olvidándose de su hambre por él. Cierra su ojo y sonríe de lado, un beso esquimal más una mordida en su labio. Gruñe, nuevamente su hambre presente. Las actividades mañaneras aunque apacibles y placenteras les saciaron otra necesidad.

—God, Daiki, el desayudo está aquí. Ni tú puedes ser tan perezoso. —Fastidio y diversión se unen en su tono.

Considera darle un manotazo o un insulto, lo replantea sin ganas de lo uno u otro. Se alza con lentitud y recuesta en el cabecero de la cama. Qué mejor forma de vengarse al hacerlo complacerle.

Abre los ojos, lo mira con fijeza y abre sus labios; espera. Reacción inmediata: Kagami boquea, sus mejillas se sonrojan, frunce sus atípicas cejas. Balbucea tratando de encontrar palabras y elocuencia, lo primero que venga. Lo observa, quieto sin cerrar su boca, aunque sus mandíbulas se están cansando. Gana.

Con las orejas carmín y movimientos bruscos, de vergüenza más que enojo, el alimento llega a su boca. Mastica con la sonrisa orgullosa que lo caracteriza. Qué más podría desear.

Aunque si le preguntan en una media hora puede que quiera a Taiga complaciéndolo de otra manera más deliciosa y sensual.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Mi primer KagaAoKaga, siendo sincera me gusta más Top!Kagami, se me hace más sensual, lo escribí de manera ambigua para que se adapte a la elección de cada quien, espero con cierta anticipación saber sus opiniones sobre el OoC de los mismos. Además de la escena lime/lemmon que está desglosadita y pausada aun esperando que llene el requisito.

No sé si esté muy fuera de carácter. Espero que no, aunque es muy probable que así sea.

No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así una disculpa.

Bueno, espero que les gustara.

Saludos.

Lizie.


End file.
